1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid drop ejecting device which ejects a functional liquid by a liquid drop ejecting head to a workpiece such as a substrate and to a method therefor, a layer forming device and a method for forming a layer, a method for manufacturing the device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a liquid drop ejecting device, such as an ink jet printer, which can perform a color printing operation, a plurality of liquid drop ejecting heads are disposed in a carriage A different color ink (liquid drop) is charged into each of the liquid drop ejecting devices. In a liquid drop ejecting device having such a structure, a printing operation is performed such that each head is driven separately according to printing data so as to control the liquid drop ejection for each color. There has been provided a liquid drop ejecting device which is provided with a plurality of liquid drop ejecting heads, and the liquid drop ejecting heads which are disposed in such a liquid drop ejecting device are the same as each other. A document such as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-277658 discloses details of the liquid drop ejecting device which is provided with a plurality of liquid drop ejecting heads.
Here, there is a case in which it is necessary to eject a plurality of liquid drops having different viscosities to a workpiece on which a plurality of functional liquids must be formed. For such a case, it is possible to mention a case in which a preparation which does not need a cover glass is manufactured by applying a staining material on a sample on a preparation so as to fix the sample by a coating material. In this technique, it is necessary to eject a low viscosity sample staining material (functional liquid) and a high viscosity coating material (functional liquid) by the liquid drop ejecting head.
It is necessary to use different functional liquid heads which have different specifications according to which of the low viscosity sample staining material or the high viscosity coating material is ejected. Therefore, basically, it is necessary to use two liquid drop ejecting devices on each of which liquid drop ejecting heads having different specifications are mounted. Alternatively, it is necessary to replace a liquid drop ejecting head (containing a functional liquid supplying system) which a liquid drop ejecting device appropriately.
However, when the former liquid drop ejecting device is used, it takes time to transport a workpiece to the other liquid drop ejecting device. When the latter liquid drop ejecting device is used, it takes time to exchange the liquid drop ejecting head. Therefore, the overall process for ejecting liquid drop to the workpiece becomes quite complicated. In order to solve such a problem, it is preferable that different liquid drop ejecting heads having different specifications from each other be disposed in a liquid drop ejecting device, and a common driving circuit for these liquid drop ejecting heads be disposed so as to simplify the structure in the device.
A dummy load circuit is disposed in a driving circuit in the liquid drop ejecting head so as to prevent a deterioration of a printed image which is caused by a floating capacity. An optimal figure of the dummy load depends on the specification of the liquid drop ejecting head. When liquid drop ejecting heads having different specifications from each other are driven by a common driving circuit as in the above case, it sometimes occurs that it is not possible to set an optimal dummy load in some types of the liquid drop ejecting heads. Thus, there is a problem in that the quality of the printed image will be deteriorated.